


Private Show

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, M/M, slave!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time Neal was sent to entertain a group of VIP clients, but it was the first time one of them made Neal want to deliver the best performance of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



> **A/N:** For my buddy [](http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrinesunset**](http://citrinesunset.livejournal.com/) who also celebrates her birthday today \o/ I figured some sexy slave!Neal vibes were in order for this ocassion, heee :D I hope you're having a wonderful day ♥
> 
> This fills _**the company of strangers**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y3ggz34moisuy9g/private%20show.png?dl=0)  



End file.
